falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Regulator HQ
(exterior) (interior) |footer = }} |Sonora Cruz}} The Regulator HQ is housed within a farmhouse in the Capital Wasteland, and is specifically located north of the Wheaton armory, and west of Canterbury Commons. Background The coordinates for this location are only discerned once the Lawbringer perk has been taken, with it being impossible to get inside without said perk as the door will be locked and will require a key. The map marker for the Regulator HQ will also not appear without the perk. Layout Inside the Regulator HQ, three Regulators can be found along with Sonora Cruz, who will pay for any fingers retrieved from the dead bodies of evil non-player characters. The bounty is normally five caps per finger, but those with a very good Karma rating (above 750) will receive ten caps instead. Outside of the HQ, are four brahmin, which can sometimes be seen being tended to by Sonora, or wandering aimlessly. Notable loot * There is a copy of Guns and Bullets under the bed next to Sonora Cruz. * There is a Nuka-Cola Quantum in the room with the tub, in one of the locker's open compartments. Notes *After meeting Sonora Cruz for the first time she may not be in the HQ. Instead she can typically be found in front of the HQ alongside the local brahmin. * Regardless of whether one's Karma is good or evil, Regulators will be holding named bounty notices against them in their inventories, but will not attack when entering their HQ. * Fast traveling to the Regulator HQ will cause enemies to appear and engage in battle. These attacks are likely to provoke Sonora Cruz into fleeing and running out of the Regulator HQ building and further into the surrounding wastes. * Giant radscorpions, yao guai or deathclaws spawn just outside or even inside of the HQ, and will attack all the brahmin outside of the HQ. Various robots may also spawn just behind the fence when fast-traveling. Appearances The Regulator HQ appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * On the east wall of the first floor, between two lockers, there is a wooden panel. At the bottom of the panel there are two empty whiskey bottles which can't be picked up, even with significant attempts to use camera & perspective tricks. * Placing a waypoint near this location and then trying to follow it on the compass will result in you facing the wrong way. * Sometimes when entering the HQ, a deathclaw or albino radscorpion may spawn inside. Simply exiting then entering again seems to solve the problem. * As mentioned above in the Notes section, Sonora Cruz may flee from enemies outside the Regulator HQ and disappear permanently. If she does come back however, she may constantly be stuck in 'flee' mode, and attempting to interact with her will result in the message "Sonora Cruz is fleeing" making it impossible to interact with her, or receive rewards for fingers. Gallery Guns_and_Bullets_Regulator_HQ.jpg|Guns and Bullets Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Regulator HQ de:Hauptquartier der Regulatoren es:Cuartel General de los Reguladores pl:Siedziba Regulatorów ru:Штаб-квартира Регуляторов uk:Штаб-квартира Регуляторів zh:赏金猎人总部